¿Qué es Amor?
by Angeli Murasaki
Summary: Los pensamientos de dos chicos... Shônen Ai Heero x Duo.


**¿Que es amor?**

- Angeli -

¡¿Que es amor?! alguna vez en la vida nos hemos visto expuestos a esta interrogante. Esa ocasión por lo general es cuando no sabemos interpretar que sentimos hacia otra persona. Tratamos de razonar esta incógnita, pero es solo el corazón quien nos puede dar una respuesta. El amor no posee cuerpo. Dos seres se aman más allá de lo físico. Las diferencias no existe cuando dos almas se funde en una. 

**~**~**  


Heero observaba la luna a través de la ventana. Aquella dama blanca tan bella, tan lejana. Al mirar su rostro blanco y su gran luminosidad no podía evitar recordar que ese intenso brillo lo había visto en otro lugar... en unos bellos ojos azul–violeta que jugaban a cambiar de tono según la luminosidad del lugar en el que se encontrara la persona dueña de aquellos ojos.. Sonrió afectadamente al recordar su mirada. 

- Que me pasa? ... - otra vez estas pensando en los bellos ojos de chico de cabellera larga, no? - Escucho claramente la respuesta en su cabeza. 

Continuo observando la luna por un largo rato, hasta que sintió frió, decidió entrar a la habitación y cerrar la ventana. 

Mira a su alrededor noto como faltaba algo en ella. Era él... Todavía no había llegado y ya era muy avanzada la noche. 

- Donde estas Duo? - se pregunto. 

Acaso él, el soldado perfecto podía sentir aquella congoja en su alma, por el solo hecho de no ver aquellos bellos ojos. 

**~**~** 

  
Duo se encontraba caminando por las calles in sentido alguno. Con una opresión en el pecho, pensando en aquello ojos azul cobalto. 

- Heero, porque necesito tanto tu mirada? 

-* Ha! que irónico los dos sufriendo de lo mismo y ninguno lo sabe. *- 

- En que momento me enamore de ti? por que esto es amor o no? será un error el que te ame?  


Duo decidió volver a casa, comenzaba a hacer frío y la caminata no había ayudado a ordenar sus ideas. Ideas? era su corazón el confundido... sentimientos... 

Abrió la puerta del departamento y lo primero que vio fueron aquellos ojos que tanto le perturbaban. 

- He .. Heero, despierto aun? - le dedico una sonrisa, esa que solo reservaba para él. 

- No podía dormir... * como dormir si hoy no había visto tus ojos * donde has estado? - se atrevió a preguntar. 

- mmm Solo caminaba... 

De pronto el silencio inundo la habitación, ambos sostenían las miradas sobre el otro. 

Duo no pudo resistir el encanto de esos ojos azules y temiendo que él viera a través suyo volteo su mirada. 

Inesperadamente Heero se acerco a a Duo . Dejándose llevar por la tentación tomo la trenza de Duo que colgaba por uno de sus hombres. El chico de cabello largo sorprendido por el repentino contacto se quedo congelado sin saber que decir o hacer. Luego de unos minutos de incertidumbre acerco aun más su cuerpo al muchacho de ojos azules sellando así las distancia que mantenía alejados sus cuerpos. Tentando a su suerte Duo acerco una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Heero, sintiendo la suave piel bajo su toque. 

Ambos demasiado embelesados por la tan inesperada cercanía, permanecieron unos minutos sin moverse. Heero fue el primero en reaccionar acerco su rostro al de Duo sintiendo su respiración. Embriagándose del olor dulce que emanaba del cuerpo de él. Acerco sus labios a los del otro chico solo rasándolos. Se alejo lo suficiente para ver su rostro. 

Heero yo ... yo te amo, pero jamás pensé que tú.... - balbuceo, pero fue silenciado por la boca Heero que comenzó a besar al otro chico con desesperación. 

Duo una vez que se sobrepuso a la sorpresa comenzó a devolver los besos acompañado por caricias que recorrían el cuerpo de Heero. 

Cuando el alma libera los sentimientos que guardaba con recelo, los cuerpos solo sigue el rito de buscar la unión de dos convirtiéndolos en uno. 

Manos inexpertas se vuelven hábiles a medida que el calor envuelve a aquellos seres deseosos de conocerse de la forma mas intima y cercana a la cual puede llevarlos el amor. Por que el amar a alguien y entregarle tu alma y tu cuerpo, no es lo mismo que solo entregar tu cuerpo a cambio de placer. No se conoce que es amor y tampoco el verdadero sabor del placer si no haz amado y te han amado de la misma manera. CON EL ALMA, CON EL CORAZÓN, CON EL CUERPO... 

Al llegar hasta la cama ambos estaban completamente desnudos piel contra piel, besándose tocándose, recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel. 

Al sentirse listos para su comunión Heero estrecho entre sus brazos a Dou... acercándose a su odio susurro lo que no había dicho en palabras, pero que sintio necesario liberar de su alma. 

- Te amo Duo ... 

No espero palabras y termino el ritual.... 

Ambos descansaban en brazos del otro sabiéndose correspondidos. Esperando el nuevo día. . . 

**_~ Owari ~_**

_**Nota**: =^^= holap! pues mi primer fic (el primero que publico) y tal como lo pensé me salió cursiiiii~ ^^! no puedo sacudirme lo cursi... baka!_

_Comentarios, criticas lo que sea (una aspirina?) onegaiiiii~ realmente me costo mucho publicar algo de lo que escribo ^.^_

_Gracias por leer m^-^m_

_- Angeli_murasaki@yahoo.com -_

_ - 2003 -_


End file.
